Mia changed her mind
by fashionPassiongurl44
Summary: In the sixth story Michael wanted to do it with Mia. Mia said she wasn't ready. Did Mia change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

September 15

I am so pissed off! Not at Mom, not at Mr. G., not at Lilly, not at Michael, and not at Fat Louie, but myself. Michael said that he wanted to have sex with me and I said I wasn't ready. Well I changed my mind! Why did Michael want a girlfriend like me! I'm so abnormal!

Things that make me abnormal

1. At school I am such a freak

2. Michael said that he wanted to have sex with me and I told him I wasn't ready. Who isn't ready to do it with Michael!

3. I am the princess of a small country called Genovia! See I am abnormal!

I'm so surprised he loves me even though I am probably the most abnormal person he has ever met. Anyway, Even though I am abnormal I have other things to worry about. So I wonder how I am going to tell Michael how I feel now. I think I should just be up front about it. Oh my gosh! He is online! I'm going to be up front about it and just tell him. I don't have much to lose.

FtLouie: Hey

SkinnerBx: Hey

FtLouie: Michael?

SkinnerBx: Yes Mia?

Ok I can do this. I am just going to be up front about it and tell him. I'm sure he'll be happy. What am I thinking! Of course he will be happy.

FtLouie: Michael. I know I said I wasn't ready to have sex with you but I changed my mind. I love you and I know you love me. I am ready and I want to do it with you ASAP!

SkinnerBx: Umm… I'm going to call your cell right now.

Is that good? I mean it must be right? He wants to talk to me about it. The cell phone is ringing now!

September 15, the loft

I remember most of the conversation so I am going to write it down.

Me: Hey.

Michael: Hey.

Me: So what did you want to talk to me about?

Michael: Mia I love you. Come to my dorm tomorrow night.

That was it. Tomorrow night is going to be the best night ever.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

September 16

I can't believe that tonight I am going to make love to Michael. I am so excited. There is only one thing. I still don't want him to see my naked! I want to have sex with him, but I don't want him to see me naked. I know weird combination. I guess I am going to have to take the chance. It is Michael. I'd do pretty much anything for him. Michael's online!

SkinnerBx: I am looking forward to tonight. I love you so much Mia. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You know that right?

Awwwwwwww, Michael is so sweet. Of course I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I hope he knows that too.

FtLouie: Michael I love you too. I am so excited for tonight and I want to spend the rest of my life with you too.

SkinnerBx: That's great to know Mia. Anyway I just want to make sure you're ready for tonight.

FtLouie: Of course I'm ready Michael.

The conversation went well until Grandmere came in totally unexpected.

Grandmere: Mia, are you talking to that boy again! And what are you talking about ready for tonight!

Me: Grandmere you scared me. And why are you reading my conversation! That is none of your business!

Grandmere: Puft! Try to act like a real princess Amelia. Do not scream when someone asks you a question.

Me: Grandmere can you please get out of my room I will be right there.

Yeah nothing really happened after that. Anyway I am going to Michael's dorm in like an hour. Oh wait that's him calling my cell!

Michael: Mia, can you come over now? I can't wait to see you.

Me: I'm there in a heart beat.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

September 16

I am at Michael's right now! I can't believe this is happening! He said that he is getting ready. That must mean he is taking off his clothes and putting on a condom or something. Ha ha. My hands are shaking and I am nervous and excited at the same time. Oh my god! Michael just came out of the bathroom with his boxers on! God he's hot! I will write all the details about tonight in the morning.

September 17

Last night was so amazing. A little weird and awkward, but amazing. When he came in I hardly had anything on. He told me I looked beautiful. That was so sweet! So after that we started making out. After like, one minute of that Michael's roommate came in! Michael was like "Man get out!" That was the weird and awkward part. Then we just started doing it. We did it till 11:30 and then I went home. It was the best night I have ever had! Trust me that will not be the last night of something great like that.


End file.
